Touched By an Angel: Close Encounter crossover
by wa4lrm
Summary: After movie Close Encounter of the Third Kind ended, the angels help Ronnie, Julian and Barry for spiritual gifts.


**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**   
**CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE THIRD KIND CROSSOVER**   


**Disclaimer:** Monica, Andrew, and Tess are property of Martha Williamson and CBS. Roy, Ronnie, Barry, Jillian and Claude Lacombe are property of Steven Spielberg. Steve, Gary, Mike, Jeff, Bill and Sharon are the names that I have created. Camp Chesterfield is actually a spiritual retreat center which has been around for more than 100 years. I am not making any money, and it was written only for the enjoyment for me and other fans. 

**Rated PG**

In the summer of 1977, Tess, Monica and Andrew were standing at Devils Tower National Monument watching the spaceship land and were observing several people, who had vanished from Bermuda Triangle, coming out of the spaceship. Then there were several aliens coming out. 

Monica asked, "Am I going to have assignment with those aliens?" 

Tess replied, "No, your assignment is to help that boy that just came out of the spaceship. His name is Barry and his mother's name is Jillian. He just has received a special gift from God." 

Monica continued, "What is your assignment?" 

Tess said, "My assignment is to help Roy's wife deal with him going on the spaceship. Her name is Ronnie. She is going to learn the truth about his disappearance." They watched while those spaceships took off, then Tess added, "These are the heavenly lights going through the sky." 

The day after spaceships left Devils Tower National Monument, Ronnie came home to Muncie, Indiana with her kids. She was shocked to see that her living room had a big sculpture of Devils Tower. She recognized it since she had seen it on television couple days ago. Tess came and knocked on her door. She was dressed in an officer's uniform. Ronnie opened the door and asked, "Are we in trouble?" 

Tess said, "No, I just have few question about Roy." 

Ronnie said, "I haven't seen my husband for a couple of days." Ronnie showed Tess the sculpture of Devils Tower in the living room. Ronnie continued, "Before he left, he built that sculpture using dirt, plants and someone else's chicken wire." 

Tess commented, "I suggest that you return the chicken wire to your neighbor." 

When Tess and Ronnie went to neighbors' house to return the chicken wire, the neighbor asked, "Why did Roy do that crazy thing? Roy is in big trouble, isn't he?" 

Ronnie said, "No, he has disappeared. The other night, Roy saw the UFO and he was chasing it. He even had a burn on one side of his face from an encounter. Since then, he has just gone crazy." 

The neighbor said, "I saw those strange lights in the sky several days ago. When Roy got home that night, he seemed to be a different person." 

Ronnie tearfully added, "We were happy until that night when he saw that UFO in the sky. Since then, he has been making sculptures and drawing of the Devils Tower. If he had an encounter, I think aliens are controlling his mind." 

At that moment, Tess began to glow. "I'm an angel sent from God and I have a message for you." 

Ronnie was startled but pleaded. "If you are an angel, please tell me about my husband." 

Tess continued, "Your husband is doing fine. The truth is he was one of the chosen along with several other people. He went up to Devils Tower where a spaceship landed. You probably heard on the news about a train wreck causing gas in that area. But the truth is, the government was using the train disaster to get everyone to evacuate the area due to the UFO encounters. Several other people were attempting to get to that site, but got turned back by the government. Now Roy is on the spaceship with several other people whom the government had chosen for this trip. The reason Roy was acting crazy is that he had developed a brain tumor just several weeks ago. That's what caused his strange behavior. He will be healed by his encounter. If he didn't have that encounter, he would have died in several months. God wants to let you know he will return in a few weeks. He will do very well and he will have a special gift from God when he's returns." 

Barry and Jillian walked over and met Claude shortly after the spaceship had taken off. Claude said, "I saw that both you and Roy made it. I'm glad that you two succeeded. I would have liked to see more people to get there, but unfortunately the government turned them away." 

They went back to the office and they met three other people. They were Monica, Andrew and Michael. Claude said, "Those three got here unexpectedly." 

Jillian said, "Do you have any idea where Roy is going? Will he come back?" 

Claude said, "I believe he and several others will return in several weeks or a few months, but I can't really tell." 

Monica spoke up, "We three are volunteering to work as park rangers. We are looking for volunteers to be with hikers. If you can stay for three days, you might enjoy it." 

Jillian said, "Yes, we do lots of hiking and like to stay for a while, since this is the first time we've ever come here." 

Barry said, "I would like to do that too." 

Two days later, Jillian and Barry started to hike with a group of 30 people. This was a full day hike and they were going to climb the Devils Tower. Monica was the leader for hike and was wearing a ranger's uniform. Monica said, "This is really a cross country hike. There will be some rock scrambling and some places will be steep. I take it that you all are experienced hikers. Jillian and her son Barry are also my helpers." 

When they were getting toward the top of Devils Tower, it was getting steeper. One of the hikers, named Steve, slipped and fell from the rock. Monica said, "Are you OK?" 

Steve moaned, "I can't move my legs." 

Barry went to Steve and he put his hands near his spine. Barry's hand were now glowing and Steve felt the heat from the child's hands. Monica radioed in to call for rescue. Steve said, "I'm sure felling tingling down through my legs. I believe I could move them." 

Monica warned, "Don't try to move them. A rescue helicopter is on the way." 

Barry said, "I had never felt that before. I wonder how I get that." 

Monica told him, " There are some people that are gifted with powers of healing and you are one of them." The helicopter came and they put Steve into the stretcher and took him to the hospital. 

Monica, Barry and Jillian went to the hospital that evening to visit Steve. Andrew and Michael also came. Steve said to Barry, "You must be a some kind of healer. I just had x-rays and none of my bones were broken. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have been paralyzed." 

Barry said, "I hope you will believe me. I was taken into a spaceship by aliens. I just came back to Devils Tower just a couple of nights ago. I think that's how I became a healer." 

Steve said, "That's most an incredible story I've ever heard." 

Monica's glow filled the room and caught everyone's attention. "I'm an angel sent by God. Those space aliens are really heavenly beings who travel in spaceships. They do travel throughout the galaxy. What happened to you, Barry, is that you have been chosen to help others in healing." 

Andrew's light joined with Monica's. "I also am an angel sent from God. Steve, your message is that God loves you and you are going to be fine. Be sure you slow down when climbing around rocks. Jillian, if you wonder about Roy, the truth is he had a brain tumor. Now he's getting healing from those heavenly beings and he will return in few weeks. If he hadn't made it to the spaceship, he would have died in few months. But, God had plans for him." 

Now Michael's glow was seen. "I'm the Archangel Michael. I have a message for you, Jillian. You have been chosen to channel messages to many people from those heavenly beings. You need to get together to form a group. It's important for your group to pray for the planet Earth. There'll be hard times ahead and many changes will take place over the next several years." 

Steve asked, "Should I form a prayer group?" 

Archangel Michael said, "The more people you could include in your group and pray for the planet Earth, the better the world would be." 

Barry and Jillian got home from Devils Tower. That evening, they went to a convenience store to get a couple of things. Just when they drove up to the store, they saw someone running out. Barry said, "That man just ran out with a gun. I think there has been a holdup." 

Jillian said, "We better see if the clerk is OK." 

When they got into the store, the clerk was lying on the floor. Her name tag identified her as Sharon. Jillian said, "Are you OK?" 

The clerk didn't answer. Sharon saw herself on the floor while she seemed to be out of her own body. There she saw Andrew, whose glow filled the room. "I'm an Angel of Death, but it's not your time yet. You must fight to keep yourself alive. The boy is putting his hand on your chest. He is praying for you. You notice his hands are glowing. He has a special gift. Your loving family needs you. You must fight back and stay alive." 

Sharon became conscious again. Jillian called 911 and when paramedics arrived, Sharon was saying, "I believe that I died, and an angel named Andrew sent me back." When the police came, Jillian and Barry gave the description of the suspect and his getaway car. 

The next evening, Barry and Jillian visited the hospital to see Sharon. Her husband, Gary, and her two sons, Bill and Mike, were there. Sharon said, "This is the boy that has a gift of healing. I also have met an angel named Andrew. He said he was an Angel of Death. Barry, were you born with that gift?" 

Barry replied, "No, I didn't receive that from birth. Several days ago, I was taken into a spaceship and had a journey into outer space. When I returned, I have met the two angels named Monica and Andrew and Archangel Michael. Andrew is probably the same angel you have met. This is how I received the gift." 

Sharon said, "I saw UFOs in the sky just several nights ago. I have several books on UFO and channeling. Recently, I have read the book about someone that channeled an Archangel Michael." 

Jillian said, "Why don't we form a prayer circle." Barry put his hands on Sharon's chest and Jillian, Steve, Bill and Mike held hands to form a prayer circle. While they were praying, Barry's hands began to glow. 

After they got through praying, Sharon said, "Thanks, I surely felt much better now. I felt lots of peace." 

Jillian said, "We are going to have a prayer group every week. Would you like to join us when you get better?" 

Sharon said, "Yes, we will come. I do believe the angels and space aliens." 

Two weeks later, Barry and Jillian were having the prayer circle at her house. Sharon and her family came. Ronnie and Tess came. There were about twenty-eight people that came for a prayer circle. 

Ronnie said to Jillian, "I'm the wife of Roy who has been taken to the spaceship. Tess had explained everything about that. I would like all of you to pray for my husband's safe return and his health." The group held their hands in the circle and prayed for Roy's return and for the planet Earth. 

After the prayers ended, Tess glowed and began her revelation. "I'm an angel sent from God. I have a message for all of you. I want to tell you that God loves all of you. I'm sure that all of you saw those UFOs the other night. They are the heavenly angels that travel throughout the galaxy. They are coming in peace. They have visited our planet for thousands of years. They do come to help mankind especially when there are wars and any major crisis for our planet. I want to let you know that there are lives on other planets. It's important to use prayers for world peace." 

Archangel Michael suddenly appeared in this room. He said, "I'm the Archangel Michael sent from God. Don't be afraid. I have an important message for your planet Earth. It's time that we clean up the air and water. It has been getting too polluted. The pollution creates lots of health effects. There is an alternative energy to replace fossil fuels and nuclear power plants. Most important of all is that each of you should pray for peace and love for the planet Earth." Archangel Michael then vanished from that room. 

The group closed the prayer circle with the song "Let There Be Peace on Earth" and "Peace in the Valley". 

Several weeks later, Barry had gone back to school. The prayer circle was being formed again that evening. Both Ronnie and Sharon and her family came. After they said their prayers, they got into meditation. Suddenly, Archangel Michael appeared again. Archangel Michael said, "I have a message for Jillian. You must go back to Devils Tower. The spaceships are returning again. Roy and several others are coming home again. For you Ronnie, please go with Jillian. Claude Lacombe will let both of you in." Archangel Michael then just vanished. 

Jillian started packing for the trip. She said, "How would you like to spend your time with your grandmother? I wish you could come but, your school is more important for you." 

Barry said, "That's sound good." 

Jillian and Ronnie were on their way to Devils Tower. Suddenly they came to road blocks. An officer said, Please turn around and go back. There's been another train derailment with poisonous gas in the air." 

Jillian said, "I know about that cover-up. Please call Claude Lacombe. He's expecting us." 

The officer said, "Sorry, there's no name like that." 

Tess just came over in an officer's uniform and said, "Just let those two through. They are supposed to be there." 

Jillian said, "Thanks Tess." 

They continued to Devils Tower and went to see Claude, who was now preparing for the next encounter with space aliens. 

As night fell, the air seemed crisp and cool. Ronnie said, "I never saw so many stars in the sky." 

Jillian replied, I felt so peaceful tonight." 

Several nocturnal lights were roaming in the sky. They were very colorful. The big spaceship was now just landing. The same kind of music was playing which played first time when it came. The door under the spaceship opened. Roy and several others came out of the spaceship. Ronnie and Jillian ran to Roy. Ronnie and Roy exchanged hugs. Then Jillian got a hug from Roy. 

Ronnie said to Roy with tears, "I really missed you." 

Roy said, "I really missed you too. This was really adventurous. I'd like you to meet my friend Jeff." 

The aliens were coming out of the spaceship and moved toward Jillian and Ronnie. Jeff said, "Don't be afraid, they are peaceful and loving." One of the aliens took Jillian's hand and another took Ronnie's hand. Roy and Jeff held other aliens' hands. They all went inside the spaceship. They all felt spiritually uplifted while they were watching the nocturnal lights and small craft floating in the air. 

The angel Monica was also floating in the air. When Monica got back to the floor, she said, "Peace and love to all of you. God bless you all." They all were now leaving the spaceship. Then the aliens closed the door. The spaceship took off and flew back through the sky. 

Jillian and Barry got home again to Muncie, Indiana. Jeff called Jillian and he said that he was moving to Muncie. Jeff said over the phone, "I felt a need to move to your town. There is a spiritual retreat center near your place and I believe that I was guided there." 

Jillian said, "It sounds like that would be at Camp Chesterfield. I went there when I was a kid. That's where I went to Sunday School. That place is about 85 years old. Now it's a historical place. It's near where I live." 

Later, Jeff came to Jillian's house. Jeff and Jillian just couldn't take eyes off each other. They were falling in love. Jeff said, "I've had my eyes on you when I first met you." 

Jillian said, "For some reason, I had eyes on you too." Jillian and Jeff held each other's hands. 

Jeff said, "I love you." 

Jillian replied, "I love you too." A kiss began their romantic evening. 

Sunday morning, Jeff, Jillian and Barry went to a church service at Camp Chesterfield. Tess was the guest speaker for this morning's service. Tess was lecturing about the angels and heavenly beings. After the lecture, there were four of other reverends channeling messages. Tess came to the podium and gave a message to Jeff. Tess said, "You have a gift of healing and you can help lots of people. Jillian started a prayer circle at her house. This would be a good place to have a prayer circle here. That way, there would be more people in the circle." Tess continued her message to everyone at the church with her head glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. I want to tell you that God loves you all. It's more important to get prayers out for the planet Earth. There will be hard times ahead. It's important that you love yourself. You should form prayer circles and pray for worlds peace." 

Jeff and Jillian formed a prayer circle at Camp Chesterfield which met once a week. Jeff and Barry held a weekly healing service. Jillian has become a channeler. The suspect that shot clerk was now in jail. The year later, Jeff and Jillian have got married. Roy and Ronnie were much happier. Roy was also doing channeling. 

**THE END**

  



End file.
